Ruinas Circulares
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Percy supo muchas cosas el dìa en que Fred muriò...hasta aquella navidad en donde supo al fin que todo se habìa convertido en nada màs que Ruinas Circulares.


**Dedicatoria:** Al primer lugar de "Halloween Mortífago 2011" de ¡Crucio!: Cris Snape.

**Notas:** Drabble para la tabla de Libros en Fandom Insano.

**Disclaimer: **Todo el Mundo Pottérico es, por supuesto, de J.K. Rowling y en la Comunidad Mortífaga no tenemos más sueldo que los reviews...así que...un aguinaldo de Reviews no nos vendría nada mal.

**Nota de Rose: **Y para el especial de la Comunidad Mortífaga ¡Crucio! En las Fiestas de Navidad. Ya que estoy en mis vacaciones aprovecho para poder escribir todo lo posible...y de nuevo me tendrán aquí...!

Como uno de los "Regalos Mortifagos de Rose" para esta navidad quisiera dedicar el fic a el Primer Lugar de "Halloween Mortífago 2011", el primer evento que organizamos Mel, Sofie y Yo, especialmente para **Cris Snape**, quien nos aterrorizó con su historia sobre Greyback. Se pasan a leerlo? Mientras, y sin su permiso, estuve revisando sus fics y ví que tiene algunos fics de Percy, por lo que deduje ( a falta de datos) que es uno de sus personajes favoritos. Así que un ligero Drabble Regalo Mortífago. Comentarios..? Feliz Navidad a todos...! Los quiero!

Atte:

Rose

**Argumento**: Las Reglas nunca habían tenido sentido hasta ese día, en donde todo se convirtió en un montón de ruinas circulares cuando el aire explotó con olor a la muerte de su hermano.

**Ruinas Circulares**

- ¿Quieres un licor de Huevo, Percy?  
>La señora Weasley esperaba con la mirada ansiosa en su hijo mayor. Un ligero deje de preocupación, satisfacción, tranquilidad y extrañeza. A Percy le bastó para soltar la frase.<p>

- ¿Un licor de huevo? ¿De mi propia madre? ¡Mamá..! Nunca lo había creído!

Molly Weasley sonrió casi arrugando la totalidad de su rostro, ya cansado, pero satisfecho. Lanzó una ligera carcajada al aire complacida y se fue con su bandeja hacia el resto de invitados que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, todos apiñados recibiendo a la mayoría de los invitados, corriendo hacia la puerta donde seguramente había llegado alguien más a la cena de Nochebuena. Quizá Harry y Ginny o Quizá ya Ronald y su nueva esposa. Quizá Ted Lupin.

- ¡Por Favor, Percy! – sonrió y le miró con ternura. Todo fue suficiente.

_Había pasado demasiado rápido._

_La ansiedad lo había embargado días, incluso semanas pero siempre había optado por hacer lo puramente correcto. Obedecer las reglas y obedecer a quienes se obligaban a proveerlas. Esa había sido su naturaleza y sería su naturaleza siempre, lo había sabido. Pero las dudas se habían cernido sobre él desde hace demasiado tiempo. Un día, dos, tres. Lo había comprobado el ver métodos más allá de castigos físicos y más allá, incluso de la tortura justificada. Lo había visto desde el primer día._

_¿Dije que Renuncio?_

_Pius Thicknese. La mirada se había levantado terroríficamente sobre él, con las cejas alzadas alrededor de su rostro demacrado. Sintió un escalofrío repentino. Siempre había creído que estaba bajo la maldición imperio, pero aquel momento supo que todo había terminado._

_La varita se alzó con gallardía, con tanta como nunca la había sentido. Con el poder que había ansiado siempre, y que nunca se le había concedido, ni con una insignia pesada colgada sobre el pecho, ni con el trofeo para el Premio Anual de Hogwarts, ni con la Oficina al Lado del Ministro de Magia con su nombre grabada en la puerta. No. La sintió corriendo por sus venas con tal fuerza que ni siquiera pensó en la hechizo antes de usarlo, simplemente dejó que la perfección de su corazón Gryffindor actuara más allá de los límites y las reglas._

_Como siemrpe había sido correcto._

_La infinidad de pinchos habían empezado a nacer por todas partes. Lo notó por la ropa rasgándose en los lugares más delicados de la fina túnica negra de Mortífago, en la presión que se ejercía sobre sus manos tersas colocándose rojas e hinchadas, y lo notó en la infinidad de puntiagudos límites que esbozaban en su pecho. Algo llamado Justicia._

_Fred rió a su lado. Nunca lo olvidaría, y todos los demás parecieron gustosos al verlo, simplemente, festejándolo con sus aclamaciones y sus gritos contenidos de asombro. Sonrió sintiendo lo que siempre había deseado sentir, obedeciendo reglas, simplemente o, en lo más sencillo, siendo una figura de autoridad que no servía para nada y nunca lo había servido._

_Volvió la vista y vió algo terrible._

_En lugar de la mueca característica de dolor había aparecido un gesto, una sola expresión eternamente amplia, eternamente gozosa e infinitamente expresiva. El Ministro de Magia se retorcía, si, pero su rostro, sus ojos y su ser eran lo único que veía en ese momento. Moriría, lo sabía, pero la oscuridad había aparecido vestida de gala, incluso antes de su gran final._

_Y lo supo._

_- ¡Percy, estás bromeando! ¡No recuerdo haberte escuchado bromear desde..._

_Quizo advertir, detener, gritar. Y no pudo._

_El aire explotó en una fracción de segundo cubriéndolo todo, destrozándo su rostro de dolor y sepultando el actual Ministro de Magia junto con ellos. Todo premeditado, todo pensado y todo, terriblemente verdadero._

_Nunca alcanzó la mano a pesar de que hubiese dado todo, los títulos, los años, las risas y las lágrimas que le quedaban por solamente alcanzarla y escuchar las últimas palabras. Nunca pudo._

_El frío se tiñó de sangre en el ambiente cuando tocó la gelidez del líquido caliente corriendo y alcanzándolo mientras el dolor de las piernas trataba de carcomerle la conciencia. Pero había sufrido, había pasado demasiado para dejar que sucediese. No, se dijo mientras se arrastraba entre los escombros que le entraban en la boca rota, sangrante, y en los ojos llorosos que no podían siquiera espera para verlo en un momento, porque la negación habia pasado tan rápido como la conciencia había aparecido._

_Y lo alcanzó._

_- No_

_Se quedó paralizado por un momento, tratando de negar, tratando de reparar con reglas, con normas, con gritos, con órdenes, como siempre había deseado hacerlo. Como había intentado, hace años, ya, el que Fred dejara de bromear con hacerse el muerto en el jardín lleno de Gnomos que tenían detrás de la casa. Quiso gritar que dejara el acto que lo ridiculizaba...pero no lo hizo. Lo sabía, y las lágrimas intentaron negarlo todo mientras le bañaban el rostro, aún, con aquella sonrisa enigmática que guardaría por siempre el recuerdo de la última vez que Percy Weasley había bromeado con algo. _

- ¡Percy! ¿Qué..? ¡¿Soñando de nuevo?

La palmada le sacudió la espalda con tanta fuerza que la túnica no tardó en arrugarse y la hoja del libro que sostenía en mostrar un par de dobladuras. Alzó la mirada de forma solemne, gélida y casi seria, posándola en el hombre de pelo rojo que se había parado delante de él con una sonrisa. Alzó las cejas de forma dramática y de forma parsimoniosa no tardó en acomodarse de nuevo la túnica de forma correcta antes de constestar seriamente.

- Hola, George.

George esbozó una sonrisa indecisa por su reacción, examinando su rostro, y al parecer, dudando sobre el qué decir, como si optara por disculparse, también de forma solemne o retirarse de ahí.

Percy entonces sonrió.

Le palmeó la espalda incluso antes de que terminara de reaccionar del todo, con tanta o más fuerza que él, una sonrisa grata y cálida en su rostro antes de sostenerlo por al cabeza y tratar de hacer uno de aquellos movimientos que solían hacerse cuando jóvenes los gemelos. George reaccionó con agilidad aunque no con la de antes antes de retirarse para el otro lado.

- ¡Por Merlín, Percy!- protestó- ¡Casi y parecías al antiguo Percy, el prefecto, ya sabes!

Percy sonrió mirando de forma fija hacia su hermano, examinando cuidadosamente sus rasgos, gestos y escuchando su voz. Era propiamente el mismo de antes, el que conocía, y a la vez, el mismo que había perdido ese día. Dos y uno a la vez. Era un Weasley, y supo que la perfección que siempre había buscado se había encontrado siempre ahí.

Y Supo que su perfección solamente había sido una cosa.

Estupidez.

Y supo que su hermano enseñado una sola cosa.

Que la perfección iba más allá de las acciones.

Iba en algo sin el más mínimo sentido.

En la fuerza del corazón siendo lo más imperfecto posible.

Como un montón de ruinas circulares.

Una Muy Feliz Navidad Para todos!

Besos

Rose


End file.
